


Matchmakers in the Making

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is So Done, Gabriel Fails, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Matchmaking, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel is sick of seeing Cas moon over Dean. He tries to make Destiel happen. It fails. Epically. Here comes Sam to the rescue.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Sabriel Makes Destiel Happen.Rated for implied sexual content.





	Matchmakers in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after they find the bunker. No trials or angels fall from heaven. Gabriel helped the Winchesters from Season five and on. He smote the crap out of Abbadon when she showed up.

Gabriel growled with frustration. Cas and Dean were at it again. It makes it worse on his end because he can see Cas’ wings reach for the hunter before he pulls them back. 

Sam looked up from his book. “What’s up Gabriel?” 

Gabriel looked over at his little brother before snapping his fingers to make Sam’s area soundproof. “Care to help our brothers along?” 

“Along with what? What is going through that devious mind of yours?” Sam arched an eyebrow. 

“Follow my lead.” Gabriel snapped again. “Cassie!” Gabriel called. “Sam needs your help making lunch for everyone.” 

“But I can barely cook.” Cas turned his head over to Sam. 

Sam got hastily to his feet. “I can teach you. I’m just making some sandwiches and I need help bringing them out here.” 

“Okay Sam.” Cas gave one last look to Dean and then followed the younger Winchester down the hall. 

“What’s up Gabriel?” Dean looked over at the archangel. “Sam doesn’t need help making food. Or bringing it out. It’s only him and I eating.” 

“I’m worried about Cassie.” Gabriel admitted. “Do you know that you two have a profound bond?” 

“Yeah. He mentioned it years ago.” Dean wrinkled his brow. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Profound bonds to angels mean marriage. If a mate is not a good one, the angel can deteriorate over the years. They can die. It starts with their wings.” Gabriel spun the tale. “I’m worried because I can see Cassie’s wings. They are a mess.” Gabriel exaggerated. 

“How can I help?” Dean looked shocked. “Why did he never tell me? I could’ve helped him.” 

“I guess Cassie is just self-conscious.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“How bad is he?” Dean demanded. 

“Oh I’d say at a eight out of ten.” Gabriel looked over at Dean. “Get him to let you groom his wings. You can see them.” Gabriel promised. “I know a spell and so does Cassie. But Dean, don’t tell him I told you. I’d rather be on the good side of Cassie. You have never seen him severely pissed off. He gets mean.” 

Sam and Cas poked their heads in the room. At Gabriel’s nod, Sam relaxed a little. Sam placed a plate in front of Dean and sat back down next to Gabriel. 

Dean kept eyeing Cas. “Cas? Be honest. How bad are your wings?” 

Gabriel hid a snicker as Cas’ wings flared high in surprise before cautiously enfolding the hunter. Gabriel held back his urge to fake gag. 

“They are alright. They are a little itchy and I need them groomed.” Castiel admitted. 

“Can I help groom them?” Dean looked down. 

Gabriel smothered a laugh as Castiel’s wings really showed their surprise. 

“Okay. When would you like to do it?” Cas looked wary. 

“Right now. We can leave the nerd and the sugar addict to the research.” Dean stood up. 

Cas rose to his feet. “We will need a big room and a few ingredients for the spell.” 

“We can use the gym and we are sitting on gold mine of the supernatural.” Dean led the way down the hall chattering nervously. 

As soon as Gabriel was sure they were out of ear shot, Gabriel let his laughter loose. 

“What did you do?” Sam lifted his head from the pages he was reading. 

“I might’ve bent the truth a little.” Gabriel admitted. “Just a smidge.” 

Sam sighed. “If he kills you I will not help you. Bros before hoes and all.” Sam smirked at Gabriel’s look of outrage. 

“Are you calling me a hooker?” He demanded. 

Sam sent his mirth along their link. 

Gabriel growled for a whole other reason. “You Sam, are evil.” 

“Yet you love me anyway.” Sam sighed and went back to his book. 

“I will get you later.” Gabriel pointed a finger at him. 

“We’ll see.” Sam buried his head in the bound pages. 

Gabriel plotted his revenge. No one called him a hooker and got away with it. Not even his mate. 

26*26*26*26

TWO HOURS LATER....

“Gabriel! You are dead!” 

Gabriel heard his little brother yell. Gabriel winced and snapped his fingers. He flew to his hideout in China. He paced nervously. He could hear his little brother’s anger. 

Gabriel froze as he felt icy anger and hurt accompanied by the flutter of wings. “Hey Cassie.” Gabriel turned with a sheepish expression but the look on his little brother’s face stopped him. 

“Did you or did you not force a deeper bond between Dean and I by lying to him?” Cas’ blue eyes were filled with hurt. 

“I was trying to help you.” Gabriel admitted. 

“Well don’t.” Cas hissed. The anger taking over. “We were fine. You ruined everything.” Cas flew off. 

Gabriel flew back to the bunker. As soon as he touched down, Dean laid into him. Sam was leaning against the wall. 

“I’m sorry!” He yelled over Dean’s pissed off words. “I just wanted to help.” 

Dean deflated. “He won’t listen to me.” 

“What’s wrong Dean?” Sam pushed off the wall and laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“He won’t believe me when I say that it wasn't because of Gabriel I was helping. I honestly wanted to help him.” Dean shoved his hand through his hair. “Now he's gone and it's all your fault.”

Gabriel looked down. “I will fix this. Wait here.” Gabriel flew off. He searched the whole world and found him sitting in a meadow surrounded by bees and flowers. Cas’ wings were wrapped around him like a scared fledgling. 

“Cas? I'm sorry. I was just trying to help.” Gabriel sat down next to him. “Please hear Dean out before jumping to conclusions. I promise I won't let him lie to you.” 

Cas tipped his head up to the sun. “It's no use. He would never want me and I won't jeopardize my friendship with the Winchesters.” 

Gabriel huffed a breath. “Come on Cassie. I know a good truth spell. I can place it on you and anyone who talks to you will tell the truth.” 

“No offense Gabriel, but I don’t want your help. You have already proven you don’t give good help.” Cas stared off into the distance. “Just leave me alone, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel huffed in frustration and flew back to his moose. “Saaaaam!” Gabriel called into the empty bunker. Gabriel sat down in the war room when he got no answer. 

Sam entered the room an hour later. “Gabriel?” Sam looked confused. “Where’s Cas?” 

Gabriel crossed his arms. “He’s not coming. He doesn’t want to ruin the relationship with the both of you. That’s why he refuses to admit to Dean that he loves him.” 

Sam got a thoughtful look on his face. “Where is he?” 

Gabriel blew a breath out of his mouth as he frowned. (He doesn’t pout. Archangels don’t pout). “Europe. Ireland. He’s in a meadow with bees and flowers.” 

Sam glanced around. “Get Dean here then sit down and shut up. I don’t want to hear a peep from you as I fix this. You can get your revenge on me later. Both for me calling you a hooker and from this. I know you don’t take orders well but this is important.” 

“Okay Sam. I think you will enjoy what I have planned.” Gabriel grinned as Sam blushed. 

Gabriel left the room. Sam looked at the ceiling. 

“I pray to Castiel. Look, I think we need a family meeting. Yes, that includes you. Cas…” Sam paused. “No matter how your relationship with Dean turns out, you will always be my friend and brother in arms.” 

There was a flutter of wings and Cas entered the room. “Sam?” 

Gabriel entered, dragging by the arm. He flung Dean in a chair and plopped down next to Sam. His lips were pressed tightly together. 

“What the hell?” Dean snapped. “Dude! You can’t… Cas?” 

Cas looked ready to fly away but Sam grabbed Cas’ sleeve. 

“You both love each other.” Sam started in. “Dean, I don’t care that you are bi. I have known for years. Cas, you will never lose me as a friend. Heck, we are related because I am mated to your idiot older brother. Cas, Dean truly wanted to help you. No matter the lie Gabriel told. Dean, Cas is hurt because he thinks he will lose us if your relationship turns sour which we know will never happen.” 

Dean and Cas stare shocked at him. Gabriel tallied another point against Sam for calling him an idiot. 

“Now figure something out because I am sick of the unresolved tension and the goo goo eyes.” Sam turned away and walked over to Gabriel, dragging him from the room. “That is how you get Dean with someone.” 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam. “You now have three marks against you. Whatever shall I do?” 

“Whatever you want.” Sam flirted back. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two landed in one of Gabriel’s houses. They didn’t leave for three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas spent the same time doing the same exact thing. ;)


End file.
